011: A Thousand Words
by Rhiononon
Summary: Bear and Caspian have a conversation. Susan interrupts.


Title: A Thousand Words

Author: Rhion

Rating: K+

Summary: Bear and Caspian have a conversation. Susan interrupts.

Disclaimer: Me no own - you no sue.

AN: Drabble Challenge #7 at susancaspian. I couldn't do just one.

AN2: This also ties into my To Be A Prince story arc. Bear makes an appearance. **giggles** He's becoming a character in his own right almost...

* * *

Caspian went into his chambers, fuming. Yanking open his wardrobe, he rummaged around to grab Bear. Pulling out the old toy, some of the fur missing in patches, Caspian hugged it to him tightly. Peter was infuriating, and despite the fact that _technically_ experience-wise, the High King was older than him, there were moments when he appeared little more than an overblown youth hopped up on authority.

Pacing and grumbling to Bear, "Who does he think he is? High King my ass. Magnificent my butt! 'Magnificent this!" making a rude gesture. "Picture this Bear," raising up Bear to eye level, quirking a brow, "I am sitting, minding my own business, and in comes that.. well I already called him an ass. Well he comes and tells me - tells _me_ of all people - that I do not know anything about anything!"

His steps picked up in speed, and when he'd reach one end of his room, he'd spin about and stalk just as fast to the other end, back and forth, glowering.

"What does he mean you do not know anything about anything, you ask?" tilting his head to the side, "Well I do not know! He uses more riddles than a crone spouting prophesies! Aslan is more direct! Oh, yes I know, I am not supposed to take His name in vain, but I care not at this moment! Forefathers give me forbearance."

Caspian hadn't noticed that his door was still open, and that anyone passing by could hear - as well as see - his conversation with Bear.

Raking a hand through his hair, Caspian grumped, squeezing Bear closer, "And not only that he says I am unobservant! That I must be daft because I do not notice the most obvious of signals that are thrown my way!" Stopping a moment, Caspian poured himself some water, slurping and gesticulating with it, "I know - he did not say what sort of signals were thrown my way. Or by whom. Or is it who? I can never remember, no Bear, I am far too old for the Professor to remind me of my grammar. Yes Bear I know, I know, but I do not wish to go to the tailor - what if they make me look like an idiot? Or some peacock, so my old clothes will do just fine. Yes there is the Ball and I am quite looking forward to it - maybe I may even get a chance to dance with the Queen." Looking at Bear incredulously, "Well of course with Queen Susan - who else? Is there - oh Queen Lucy you say? Well that is a possibility, but I think her brothers will be busy keeping her entertained. Oh I suppose you could dance with her Bear, I shall take the elder one... What do you mean I should ask to escort Queen Susan? She would surely laugh in my face..."

"Caspian?"

Caspian practically jumped his own height straight up in the air from his pacing, cup going flying, and clutching Bear closer to him, eyes wild in startlement.

"M-my Q-Queen?" stammering uncertainly.

Susan was standing there leaning on his door-frame, "Are... are you alright Caspian?"

Blinking rapidly, "Yes, quite my Queen. Quite fine. Quite alright." Suddenly he noticed he was still clinging to Bear and promptly hid him behind his back, "Ah - can I help you my Queen?"

"Is that a teddy-bear?" coming closer, and Caspian backed away slowly, continuing to hide Bear.

"I am sure I do not know what you are talking about..."

They made their way around his chambers as he continued to hide Bear - that is until Susan managed to corner him. The Queen feinted left, but Caspian wasn't expecting her to actually walk up and press herself to him, reaching around to the right after he'd attempted to evade her.

Triumphantly Susan got hold of Bear - and Caspian not really able to focus beyond the fact that the Gentle Queen's chest was currently pressing into his abdomen, didn't fight her on it.

"Oh you poor teddy! Your fur's all worn," she cried patting Bear comfortingly. "Caspian," looking up at him as she stepped back, "would you like me to fix him?"

"Huh?" shaking his head, then realizing that she had Bear, "Give Bear back."

Nimble she danced away from his grasping hands, "Not until I fix him up some, the poor thing's all scuffed and grungy."

Crossing his arms as though it were no concern of his, "Yes well fine. But did you have some reason for disturbing me at this hour?"

"It's only two hours past noon, hardly late at all," pointing out.

"Yes well..." clearing his throat, hands itching to have Bear back, though actually the Queen herself would be an acceptable replacement... "Well. Yes but I was in my chambers. Privately."

"Your door was open," her tone quite reasonable. Watching as Susan made herself comfortable in the chair he had by his fireplace, examining Bear, "And you were speaking, so as I was passing by, I thought I might just drop in. To see how you were doing because you seemed so distraught."

Taking out a dirty shirt, Caspian tossed it over the spilt water, cleaning up the mess he'd made, "I was not distraught. I am quite well thankyou."

"If that's the case then," she got up and came over to him, careful of the hem of her skirt and knelt next to him. Caspian tried to ignore her proximity, but was unable to when she leaned near his ear, breathing, "Bear's right you know, and I promise not to laugh if you ask..." Susan got back up and threw over her shoulder, "Now Bear and I are going to get him all fixed up since you don't require me."

Just as fast as that, the Queen was gone, leaving him staring wid-eyed at his still open door.

Muttering, "Maybe Peter was right afterall... I _am_ blind."


End file.
